


Depression and tasteless pills

by Allilys



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allilys/pseuds/Allilys
Summary: A plotless story about how Brent was covered by depression
Kudos: 1





	Depression and tasteless pills

On the table are many pills. Antidepressants. Pillows and a gray plaid are scattered on the sofa. Gray like your eyes. And like your world.  
You turn on the TV and immediately press the power button. You take the phone and throw it aside. You open the book and slam it loudly. And again you bury your nose in the pillow.  
Evening. Another evening. You go outside again, get on your bike and ride wherever your eyes look. Headwind and hair fluttering in the wind. That’s all you need for happiness. It was necessary. Nothing changed. Streams of air accompany you, and hair that is not gathered in a ponytail lives its own life. Nothing changed. Except the color of your eyes. You are broken.  
You are dead inside. You are robot. A robot with a beautiful voice and an equally beautiful smile. You sing about optimism and happiness, while hiding the tears and gray eyes that were bright brown so recently. Bitter irony ...   
You are healthy, but you feel bad. You are not alone, but you don't believe in it. You are loved, but you don’t feel it. You need people who will return to you the brightness of your eyes and life. Which will let you know that they won't leave you. Which will save you from these tasteless pills. Do you have these people. But you don't understand this.


End file.
